


Bad to the bone

by WickedTimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, Body Worship, Major spelling errors, Multi, Naked models, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is You, Sans classic, Sans is a grumpy bones, Short Reader, Skeletal growth spurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTimes/pseuds/WickedTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You encounter a bitter character on one of your supermarket runs. To think your life wouldn't have changed if you were tall enough to reach the jolly ranchers in isle 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy's for suckers

You wake up kinda late today. Luckily you didn't have any classes and you have tendencies of being a hermit. The rooms a mess, your blankets are strolled across the floor, you honestly are not suprised about how you managed to get one of your bras stuck to your tsundere plant. You decide that cleaning up is the least of your worries right now and you hesitantly leave your room closing the door as if the mess never existed. You make your way into the kitchen hoping the fridge wouldn't disappoint you again even though you know it's not gonna get any better until you fill it with food.

You've just been too busy with your classes and work to actually take the time to do anything. You were just getting the hang of this living on your own thing. Your mother constantly checked up on you to see how you "making it". She constantly reminded you to TURN OFF THE STOVE after you used it. To think she would have a little more faith in you. You barely used the poor stove since you were surviving off of hot pockets and instant dinners(you refused to buy Ramen noodles and reduse yourself to poor people sterotypes). You manage to find the wheat bagels you've shied away from since opening them. Popping it in the toaster you grab your sketch pad and stare blankly at it.

Your character design class had asked for an original idea, character and message. Original projects intimidated you a bit. You weren't really quite used to drawing anything other than fan art. You're pulled out of your thoughts when that damned toaster pops up. It never failed to scared to shit out of you when you used it. It pissed you off but when you realized the the machine was giving you "breakfast" you let slide. You chewed reluctantly on the bagel until you had enough.  
You will not be forced to make do with evil that is known as a whole bagel. Your going to the supermarket.  
\-----------------  
You notice it's snowing ever so slightly as you drive. A monster child and a human child are running about chasing the flakes. You smile and safely let them pass. It warms your heart to see the two species getting along like it's the most normal thing in the world, and it is. When the monsters had sprung up from mt.ebott, you hadn't had one resentful fiber in your body for them. It actually excited you, the chance to met some of them.

Your modeling class had actually started using monster subjects for you to practice on. You were amazed by thier body stuctures and the difference between them and humans. Humans all had the same basic shape and form, It got boring after while. The monsters however, had many different varieties of beings and there was always something new. You were just too timid to talk to any of the subjects at the end of the sessions, therefore you never got the chance to officially meet one of them. You silently shame yourself for being a hermit again as you park and enter the store.  
\-------------------  
You find a shopping cart clumsily pushing the thing to the frozen dinner isle. You grab two boxes of pepperoni hot pockets and various microwave dinners. You're not ashamed of how this choice of consumption is affecting your young adult body. You remember needed more prismo detail markers since your old ones had finally dried up from constant use. After picking some out you're ready to leave, so you push your cart towards checkout. This not checkout, this is the forbidden confection isle you manged to make your way into every damn trip to store.

You figured 'oh what the heck!' Since you knew there were candy and items of the same caliber at the checkout. You felt defeated going to the hard candy section. You cursed mentally, they aways did this. They purposely put the jolly rangers on the top shelf towards the back. You wouldn't be suprised if they put cameras especially in this area to see your struggle. You causally look around making sure you weren't being watched by anyone other than the camera people. You hop up flinging your arm to the top shelf.

The tip of your middle finger had come in contact with the precious package. You try again, and this time you manage to push the box an inch back further. You frown, just as you prepare to jump again, a skeletal hand grasps the box and takes it off the shelf.  
"I'm not gonna candy coat it kid but, it's sad watchin you try."


	2. You can play the guitar and it's flippin sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kinda meet the savior of your hard candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be the awkward little meatball

You turn around to met eye to eye with a skeleton merely a few inches taller than you. He looks less than pleased when he hands you the box. "Um..thank you?" You figure you couldn't fuck up by thanking the guy for not watching you suffer.

"Don't mention it, now uh...could ya move aside I kinda came here for a purpose" It takes bit before you realize he wants the bag of warheads behind you. You crouch down to retrieve the the bag for him.

"Can skeletons even eat candy?" Oh fuck that was meant to be a thought, _______ you fuckin blew it. He rolled his eyes. "Just as much candy as you can." He eyes over to your cart and smirks.

"And just as much junkfood too" You quickly prepare to defend yourself.

"Hey I don't judge." He says flatly. "I feel like your lying." You state as a matter of factly. You look to his cart and see 5 gallon jugs of ketchup to give him a taste of his own medicine, or ketchup in his case.

"What's with all the ketchup?" You decide enough damage has been done for him to judge you.

"What's with the fancy pens?" He counters. You smirk at him.

"I don't have to patella you anything." The pinpricks in his eyes dilated in shock. He hadn't heard or made any skelepuns in the past few weeks.

He's been getting constant back pains and migraines which has been leaving him in crabby moods. The see a random stranger conjure up a perfectly good pun in the midst of a conversation had been a bit of a shock. Oh god he's not moving..you broke him.

You try waving a hand in front of his face and he doesn't even blink. Can skeletons blink too? You don't know if this normal or not so you grab the markers and show them to the unresponsive monster.

"Um..the're for drawing with obviously," you explain. "I use them for line work in my sketchbook...they come in different sizes so I can do tiny details or bold lines."

You swallow hoping you hadn't put the poor guy in cardiac arrest. That seems to do the trick because he examines the box carefully. You feel heat rush in your cheeks and ears from all the embarrassment of the situation. You quickly decide to abscond before hes done examining the box. You make it your business to leave the store as quickly as possible. Too much interaction with other beings in one weekend for you.  
\----------------  
You mentally face palm yourself for forgetting your prismos. You hadn't paid for them so it hadn't been all bad.

You got survival gear for your fort for the next couple of days. You smile to yourself thinking of when you first moved in your apartment. You thought of how stocked the fridge was. You would thought you had the intentions of preparing for the damn zombie apocalypse. A lot of stuff went bad that week.  
\--------  
It was dark by time you got home. You made it just in time for the snow to pickup a tad. You know this isn't going to close school tomorrow and your artists block hasn't improved a bit since you left.

You sigh looking out the window humming a bit. You decide now is a good time get some gutiar practice in. You fetch your guitar and return to your spot by the window.

"Wait for the damage to get lost." You sing.

"Deafening sound that is to soft." God this song made you sad, you're glad you learned to play it though. You stopped singing but your mind wandered as you played.

You wondered how you weren't lonely here. Sure your mom and old highschool friends texted you from time to time. You just didn't talk to your friends anymore. Not since prom..  
"Bargain and beg you to face me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Singing sirens" album is wet wood.  
> Not by me.


	3. Robot legs and blue jolly ranchers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakin up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism. I try my best to improve my mistakes based on what you all tell me I could work on. Hope you enjoy!!

        It's below 20 outside. Birds are gone, flowers are dead. On days like this chicks like you....should just not even. The alarm has other plans for your ass. It's set on a faraway shelf so the only way to hit snooze would be to get out of bed and walk to it. Who's idea was that again? Groaning, you sleepily walk across the room to turn off the alarm. Looking at the thermostat you frown, cranking up the heat to a more desirable temperature.

        Okay, food is a thing a that needs to happen right now. You tread into the kitchen finding new energy from the excitement that you made groceries yesterday. The freezer is stuffed with frozen dinners and a tub of vanilla icecream. Shaming yourself for even thinking of icecream for breakfast, you grab the frozen mini pancakes and heat them in the microwave. They're drowned in syrup and honey on your plate. Man they'd look good with icecream on top, you think anything looks good with icecream on top. After mentally food shaming yourself you finish your sugary breakfast.

        Modeling is in two hours and you're especially looking forward to today's lesson. Mettaton is modeling for the class today. You wondered how did your instructor manage to get such a work of art to come to your classroom. Drawing Mettaton wasn't new for you. Sketching him from some of his movies had been fair practice, almost like fan art. Even if the rest of the robot looked like crap you made sure to perfect his legs. His character is in the legs! Theres honestly two pages worth of disembodied pairs of sexy robot legs that need inking in your sketchbook.

        Opening up your box of jolly ranchers, your mind drifts to the mysterious skeleton from the grocery store. You dump out the box looking for a red one. Absolutely dumbfounded you realized all of them were blue. A factory error maybe? Seemed like them most logical explanation. No more different than the time you purchased a carton of all frowning gold fish. You unwrap one of the candies and begin to suckle. Flipping to a blank page of the book you mindlessly sketch out a skeleton for the skeleton you're drawing. Grinning you wonder how does that even work. You finish and smile to yourself. It was the same skeleton from the store eating a bag of goldfish with a quizzical look on his face. It just seemed fitting. You pack a bag of goldfish in your lunch that morning. Man, why were you so obsessed with food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise sans will be in the next chapter ;*


	4. Local bum goes to art class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boobs suck sometimes.

After dicking around for a few minutes, a sweater seemed like best choice for wear right now.

Looking through your closet you found a nice warm grey sweater, and some lose jeans. Walking towards your mirror you scan yourself up and down.

You were suppose to be wearing your glasses but you didn't like them. Thinking you'd look a bit better without them you closed them in your case and placed it in your purse for later. Your mother recommended contacts, but they were itchy to your sensitive eyes and you'd lose them in a day.  
Checking yourself head to toe in the mirror twice wasn't exactly a habit of yours before going out. Going to class looking like a bum sounded tempting, but Mettaton was going to be there for heaven's sake!

You go into your room finding the fuzziest pair of socks you can find. Seeking out your old worn boats to slip in too. Your scarf and trusty jacket followed.

The apartment seemed hot since you were equipped for such cool temperatures. Surely you can't forget your bag with your lunch, mutiple sketchbooks and various art materials. Only the best for your favorite subject.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The cold wind stung against your face as you walked the streets. The college wasn't too far from your apartment, but you weren't gonna move into the dorms for the life of you.

You here wild foot steps and giggling from behind you as walk. Two tiny figures rush past you on each side and way up ahead. They were the monster child and human child from yesterday. You smile but then notice that the light on the cross walk had not said to walk.

You hurry up and block the two children who were unaware of the danger they could've gotten themselves into.  
"Yo check it Frisk, its the lady from yesterday, think she wants to play too!" Said the yellow armless monster. The one apparently named Frisk had seen what had happened and had shameful look on thier face.

"Guys you need to be more careful while playing!" You tried to keep your tone soft because theses weren't your children. The monster child had looked confused until Frisk had spoken to him in a meek quiet tone. He looks at the street and the light and had realized the situation.

"Ooooooooh, my bad lady dude." He apologized. Frisk cleared thier throat. "Yes...um we'll be more careful in future." You ruffle thier hair.  
"It's fine guys, it was an honest mistake, but don't you think there's a better place could play than the streets?"

You kinda felt a party pooper but also a responsible adult, speaking of adult..who was watching theses guys!

"Frisk's uncle sans was supposed to be taking us to the park today, but he's doing something pretty lame like sleeping." You shake your head thinking of the irresponsible sap that had somehow been trusted with these children. 

The light finally flashes white. "Come on guys, now you can go-but slowly!" The children follow you across the street. Frisk tugs on your grey sweater and grins. "Thank you."

They weren't shying away from you anymore. "Yeah thanks lady! You really saved our bacon back there."

He finally frees his arms from his shirt and holds up one for you. High fiving him back you realize you're nearly late for class. As you tell them you have to go you hear a familiar voice from around the corner calling the names of the two.

"Mk! Frisk! Toriels gonna kill me if I don't meet her at the park with you two" The two run around the corner to the source of the voice. You'd really like to scold this guy for being so careless but time didn't really allow it.  
(Switching to third person or pov where you're not there will be indicated with a "~")  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The pair rushed to the short big boned skeleton. He had a frown on his face and he was rubbing at his neck.

"What part of wait up my back was killin me didn't you understand!" He was even more sore than he was when he was at home from catching up with Frisk and MK.

"Dude we like couldn't wait any longer, and we got tired of drawing on the back of your skull." Frisk waves thier arms about. "What's this we business!!" Sans rolls his eyes. Papyrus had pointed the various dicks and other graffiti before he left thankfully. He had time to wash it off and grab the gift bag he got yesterday.  
"Who were you two talking to anyway?" The skeleton asks, your voice sounded familiar but you left to fast for him to see you. "Oh! We were totally talking that lady that saved us from being ran over like twice"

Frisk punches MK in the shoulder. "MK!!" Frisk hisses. "Opps..my bad dude." Sans frowns at the two. "You mean to tell me you two were running around in the road like the damned froggit from the road crossing game." He growls.

"Under your super vision I might add uncle!" Frisk grinned. He shakes his head at the two and gives them a small smile. "Noted" Uncle Sans was in for a long day. -----------------------------------------------------  
You make your way into the building with great haste. Looking at you phone you sighed In relief you weren't severely late. As you run you smack boob first into something hard metallic and unforgiving to your poor womanly sac. You clutch your chest in pain and groan.

"Oh!!! I'm terribly sorry darling!" Rubbing at your chest you nervously laugh. "Poor thing! One you the cruel punishments of being so genetically enhanced!"  
You finally look up at the person you bumped into. Going silent you start to shake.

"M-mettaton?!" You squeak looking up at the metallic portrait of perfection. He smiles and offers you a hand of the ground.

"The in the circuits darlings!" He sang. Dusting yourself off in an attempt to make yourself look more presentable.

"Now.. might I ask you, what had you in such a hurry anyway dearie?" You hesitate a bit before explaining that you were late to class and how you got late.

"Um..and thats when I bumped into you." He smiled at you and beamed. "It seems that we're both fashionably late!" Smiling you lead the robot to your classroom. Mettaton definitely counted as a late pass.

"Yeah, I guess we are."


	5. Ross's fuckin high waters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite robot is described in a non sexual manner.

"Um..Mettaton? What made you come to this college to volunteer for my modeling class?"  
You ask him feeling confused as to why he would even want to model for a bunch of unprofessional.  
"Easy my dear! Originality!!" You scream internally at the mention of that damned word again.

Originality was something you were positive you lacked in great amount. Can't come up with anything original for the life of you. Mettaton smiles seeming to know what you were thinking. "It can be found in the smallest of places...the most normal of people," He starts as his eyes trail away from you for a second his mind in the past. "Believe or not I use to live and work on the family snail farm..." You're slightly shocked thinking of the super star doing any sort of hard labor. Although, it probably wasn't easy along the way for the robot to get where he was today. Due to the human monster racial problems and what not and fact he was dedicated to making a name for himself. The robot himself indeed was proof that originally can come from small places. This filled you with...INSPIRATION. The both of you are nearing the classroom now before he decides to speak again. "Without the help of my dear friends and fans that support me I may have never made it here today." Your smile fell. Friends...that's the one of the things that troubles you the most.

Pulling your own weight since high school had made you accustomed to being on your own. You weren't sure if the rest of your life and the start of your career would be so easy. "It's uh..right here Mettaton" you show him the door to the classroom. He grasps the door knob and before opening it for you he speaks softly. "Maybe one of you could use that friend to push you forward." You can't do anything but stare up at him in slight shock. He's smiles down at you like he would a long term close friend. "Yeah..you're probably right." Attempting a smile before you walk through the door. Since you usually wake up early, the class was normally empty besides the instructor. However being late meant that you had to awkwardly walk to yourself to your seat at the back of the class while the whole classroom was full. Professor Ross looks over to you glaring holes through you and then to Mettaton. That guy was the worse substitute teacher in the history of modeling. He was so sure of himself and how certain things should be done. Once he even threw away your drawing of a sweet monster named Shyren right in front of you for using the wrong texture of paper, even though the true instructor didn't seem to mind.

"____, do you mind telling me why you're late?" He scowled crossing his arms. This was downright embarrassing, you don't get called out like this in college classes. Your face burned with embarrassment, he only did this to cause a scene. You grit your teeth and bury your head into your arms. Knowing hes expecting an answer you murmur something not quite audible. He seems annoyed as if you were the one wasting his time, when in reality he was wasting the whole classes time with this bullshit. You begin to speak up but you're cut off by Mettaton. "____, here was kind enough to personally escort me around campus to get here, is that alright with you Mr.Highwaters." He spat looking clearly unamused. The class burst out laughing. Even you couldn't contain yourself. He must have put two and two together and figured your name due to Ross' loud mouth and your nervous fidgeting. Ross remained unmoved besides the slight discomfort in his eyes. He clears his throat, obviously not liking the turn of events. He waits until we settled down to speak. "Class, i assume you all are familiar with Mutistar and music idol Mettaton? He will be your subject for today."

He pulls out the bench from the closet. The robot gives him a mildly disgusted look. Even he knew it completely unsanitary to used that without a tarp covering it. He didn't move an just sat at the desk probably finding more ways to not do his job or looking for more short pants online. You stood up without a second thought to grab the cleanex wipes and tarps from the closet. Not wanting to keep the robot waiting you put aside your anxiety and timidity and wipe down the bench.

You're carrying about 5 tarps and hold them out for him to choose a color. "Pink darling. ~" he smiled at you as you spread the soft hot pink fleece on the hard cold but now sanitized bench. It takes a while for him to decide on a pose but he eventually settles on...the homesick boy staring out the window! From one of his earlier movies, Robot in the City!! You had drawn this scene before! Hurrying back to your seat you start to make the gesture right away.

The palms of his hands are resting underneath his chin and his fingers cradle his face. He has a faraway look in his eyes that completely replicated the movie which is how you knew the scene. His back his hunched over because his elbows are rested on his crossed legs. Once you finished the gesture you focus of the fine details such is his various bolts along his jawline, his full metallic lips and the cooling vents under his neck. You ease raven styled locks around his face and down his back.  
He was truly a work of art himself. After inking and coloring aka the fun parts you water mark the drawing. Having the robot there live instead of on a screen certainly improved the quality of your work. Comparing both the drawing and the subject you smiled to yourself.

. 

Soon the end of the class approached. Not wanting to get your short ass trampled you wait for everyone to turn in their papers and rush out the class. You walk up to the bench and see Mettaton is still in that same pose, however is eyes are pitch black and there's a small blinking button on the side of his face.

"Uh...Mettaton?" he remains unresponsive. "Ton ton?" you shake him a bit beginning to get a bit concerned. You hesitate a moment before pressing the small blinking button. In an instant the robot sprung awake which startles you bit. He yawns politely and stretches out his false muscles. "mmm..sorry deary must have activated sleep mode.." He says groggily. "You go on ahead darling...I'll catch up with you in a moment." You're confused why he would want to meet you outside. Weren't you two supposed to go your separate ways now? Confused and a little curious if he actually meant it, you walked out of the room to the main entrance of the building. You sit on one of the benches absent mindedly clinging to your sketchbook as if you had an idea but had lost it.

Sighing you open up your man purse for women and pull out a baggie of gold fish. You realize you didn’t pack an actual lunch after you're fully aware how bland the gold fish could get after having enough of them. Deciding that you’ve had enough of waiting for Mettaton you start to get up, but you heard soft quiet foots heading towards you. “Mettato-..” Oh…Defiantly not Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your answer in the comments if i should make this illustrated X3  
> more soon hopefully!


	6. Shorty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty formally meets sans

When you turn you're met with two dark pits with familiar white pinpricks of white light. You stumble back a bit in surprise nearly sliding off the bench. Looking the stranger over you struggle to form any kind of greeting, and pause like a deer in headlights. He has a good two and a half inches on you in height making you feel smaller than last time due to you sitting down.  
"Hey there." He says breaking the silence. You swallow a lump in your throat you didn't even know that was forming and the goldfish you were still chewing.  
"H-hi" You say meekly. Why the hell were you so scared right now.You watch him carefully as he walks from behind you to sit next to you on the bench.  
"You scare easy dont cha?"He states plainly. You shake your head before finding an excuse for your odd behavior.  
"N-no i was expecting someone else is all." You nervously hide the gold fish bites in your bag with obvious shuffling noises."More junk food?" He asks,curious to what your next action will be or he could be being judgmental again."Want some?" You look in your lap offering the bag to him. There's a slight pause before he snatches the bag out of your hands from what you assume playfully?,followed by loud munching from him aggressively eating the goldfish. You attempt to stifle your giggling from watching him crumbs all over his face. However you fail, and he stops to scowl at you.  
"The hell's so funny half pint?" Normally you'd be intimidated by such a negative reaction, but you can't seem to take him serious with mouth covered in crumbs. You search around in your bag for your handkerchief and hand it to him. "You uh..might wanna clean yourself up a bit." You giggle. He once again snatches it out of your hand. Watching him for a moment as he rids himself of the rest of the crumbs you fiddle with the strap of your bag. You wonder if you had hurt his feelings or somehow gave him the impression you thought he was messy.  
"Thanks." He grumbles handing you back the handkerchief.  
The two of you share a moment of silence enjoying the sounds nature around you, nature being the snow plows and the nearby traffic jam, before he finally speaks up. "So I was in the neighborhood, I and remembered some klutzy girl forgot her fancy pens." He hands you the blue gift bag he's been carrying. You look up at him confused to..well why he did anything really. "I was to lazy to wrap it."  
When you reached into the bag sure enough there were the prismo detail markers. He saw your eyes light up and watched as you ripped off the seal on the pack of markers. "Thank you! Jeez you don't know how long I needed theses!" He watched you test out all the line sizes before swiping your sketchbook from you lap. "Hey!! That's mine!" You shout, ready to start inking your drawings. "Calm your tits, shortstack." He opens the book to the the first page. "When I'm done with it of course." You sigh In defeat as you watch him examine your work, pretending not to be interested in his reaction to each the drawings. He freezes when he flips to the page of himself you drew shortly after your first encounter with the skeleton.  
"Did you-"  
"Yeah"  
He stares at the drawing again before turning to you.  
"How did you-"  
"I just figured you really liked goldfish."  
He stares at the picture a bit longer before handing the book to you. "Ya got talent Shorty." You were starting to get annoyed."I have a name you know.." He quirks a skeletal eyebrow. "Ain't like I would know it!"He growls. "You managed to track me down and find out what university I go to and didn't at least find out my name!?" You frown, as the pang of a headache was starting to form. Sans definitely didn't need this. He had noticed you left back at the store yesterday. Papyrus had caught him staring the markers. His brother had asked him where had he had got them from. "Some human.." and Papyrus left it at that. After the scare he gave you the least he could do was buy the markers he thought. But his original plan of the day had been to spend the day with Toriel at the park watching MK and Frisk. This whole delivery shtick was to clear his conscious.  
You sigh deciding your outburst was a little uncalled for.  
"My name is ______....." You look up from your book to make eye contact with him.  
"But you can call me Shorty if you still wanna." He offers you his hand.  
"It's sans, Sans the skeleton"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any illustrated requests? Or requests for this fic in general. I update next monday.


	7. Divide by zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 minutes late but here it is!

There's an awkward silence before something finally rings a bell.

"Wait just a second..how did you find me?" You begin to feel uneasy.

"Isn't it obvious, Shorty? I'm a stalker preying on innocent and below average in height college students. I like the short ones because their little legs don't get much distance when they run." He simply states. Any normal person would have just noped away right then but you let out an amused snort.

"You're a dark humor type huh?" This guy read you like a book, although there is a limit to anything. "No seriously how did you find me?!" You giggle. "You honestly thought I was joking? I'll show ya what happens when my victims don't take me seriously." "Where in your shed?" "Nah I'm more of a evil laboratory kinda guy, cloning rats and extracting virgins for their virgin oil "

You pretend to make a disgusted face. "Oh please, everyone knows virgin oil is a myth only to hide the fact older virgins turn into wizards" "Touche" He chuckles before getting back to your question. "But no I actually had a bit of help."

 

You quirk an eyebrow. 

"Help? Did a little birdie tell you?" "More like a seemingly reptilian monster child and little kid with long hair." You instantly reconized the description of the two children. "Frisk and MK!" You smile.

"Normally me and kids don't get along but those two were sweethearts!" "They are pretty cool huh?" Then you frown. "I meant to give the jackass watching them a piece of my mind-." Sans wriggles uncomfortably in his seat and beads of swear pour down his skull. "What's wrong Uncle Sans you down look so good." You hiss.

"For fucks sake please don't tell Tori." "I will if you won't darling!" Mettaton's voice startles you both. Sans looked like he going to throw up. "Mettaton....no" Sans manages his most pitiful voice. "Mettaton, yeeeees." He says in his seductive robot voice. You sit there confused as fuck. "Um..not trying to be rude but who's Tori." Sans opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Mettaton. 

"Why, only the queen of all monsters who Saaaans is hopelessly in love with!" He let's out a robotic cackle.

"The queen of...all monsters...?" You say dumbfounded. 

"Former queen! She divorced the king.." Sans blurts out with scowl on his face. 

"I dunno darling...word is the two of them have been awfully friendly lately since the barrier broke." Mettaton snickers.

Sans looks extremely threatening at the moment. His fangs were beared, like an animal ready to attack, his eyes were completely dark but if you looked deep enough for a sec you swore you could see the faint crackling of blue spark like magic , and Mettaton kept egging him on.

"You better make a move soon Sansy, at this rate I think the king could propose!!!" In the blink of an eye sans was tugging at the collar of Mettaton's shirt pulling him to meet his menacing gaze. 

"You know, it ain't that hard to tear you apart wire by wire from the inside out like the scrap metal you are, just throwin that out there." You that a few steps backs out of fear? 

"You don't scare me Sans." He spat. "You are however full of shit, you never act on your threats Sans.." He shoves sans away obviously for personal space reasons. "You were always shit at keeping your promises."

"First of all i don't make promises to fucks like you" He cracks his knuckles sickeningly. "I make promises to myself with how to handle the shit your pulling with my brother." He gives a twisted glare. 

"As for Tori...you keep her fuckin name off your lips. Ya know what? Instead sticken your nose where you know it damn well doesnt belong, you should just play nice and divide by zero." You try to supress your giggle at that last statement but you fail as Sans looks towards you. 

His eyes returned to normal and his normal grin displayed on his face. With that he winks then disappears into thin air.

"Wait where did he-" "He simply thinks teleporting away means that he gets the last word, but in all reality it's all the more proof I won." 

"Teleportation...does he do this often?" You ask still staring at the very spot he left.

"Mostly when he's too lazy to haul his ass anywhere by foot." Mettaton helps you gather you things. 

"Honestly divide by zero..that wasn't even clever.." "Completely imature ton ton." You may have found it a bit funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of art I'm uploading with the next update hopefully (as soon as I get my laptop back)


	8. Crash Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry I promise the story isn't dead. I'm just busy all the frigging time. I'll post more art and correct errors for this whenever my data renews but for now enjoy!

It takes a bit before you notice the stack of drawings Mettaton was carring. "Are those from the class?" He slides the thick stack in a yellow envelope.

"But of course darling! I'll be judging them along with my colleagues after tour." Your eyes widen in suprise.

"J-judging?! You never said you were judging them!"

Posting your drawings online was one thing because..well no one really looked at them often, it was your art among several other people's. Dank memes stood more of a chance of being commented on than your work(which Is perfectly understandable, who doesn't love Dank memes).

"Don't feel nervous darling! I bet yours will be beautiful." He assures you that you've done fine even without seeing your work even once. 

"Gee, I hope you think so." As you the two of you head towards where you parked your car you can't help but wonder why he would even want to hang out with you in his limited free time anyway. 

"That's strange...." He muttered to himself. "Is something wrong?" You ask looking slightly concerned. He pauses a moment before pulling out his phone. Wait..why would a robot need a cellphone. He appears to being wireless texting someone. As in he's just staring at the phone and the soft ticking of his keyboard is heard. He finally puts his phone away. 

"My ride just crashed into a flower shop...so he'll be a little late" He explains calmly.

"Are they okay!?" You immediately freak out. "Who, Papy?! He's fine dear, I'm more concerned about Asgore's poor petunias...let us have a moment of silence for these innocent casualties." 

After the 5 second moment of silence you clear your throat. "Would you like to ride with me and tell your ride to pick you up from wherever." You look nervously to your feet feeling as if you said something wrong. He smiles down at you. "Why darling I wouldn't have it any other way, just means more time for us to bond don't you think?" 

You release a breath you didn't realize that you were holding. "Yeah you're right..I hope you won't get bored..I was just gonna pick up a few things for class then go grab some lunch." You unlock your car and slide into the drivers seat shyly.

You're relieved he doesn't say anything when you have to adjust the seat so your feet can meet the gas and brakes.

"So ____ ,what was it that Sans called you back there?, I can gladly think of some names myself to call him..infact I already have quite a few in my data base if you'd like to use th-" "Shorty"

You cut him off. 

"I don't think he was insulting me..it's the first actual nickname I've had in awhile. I kinda like it" You stop at a stop light. 

"But go ahead and tell me some names anyway" You grin while he starts on the list. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sans was pissed. 

Not only did he have to pass up a quiet morning at the park with Toriel to check on Papyrus and his sports car, but also the end of his sternum always felt uncomfortable and foreign now. 

His bones alway popped and cracked instead of thier usual rattling sound. Papyrus advised him to actually come out, and get some exercise with him and the gang. The only people that motivated him to do actually more than he had to were, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel. But Papyrus was starting to become less dependant on sans by the day since they broke the barrier. 

Papyrus had been applying into serval culinary schools since the brother was dead said on getting better in the area of pasta science(yes that's a thing), and he had a steady job as a life coach.

Frisk, had adopted him as a uncle figure. The child had finally found their voice through encouragement and loved ones to take care of them. It doesn't take a genius to see that the kid had been put through hell before their fall down. He wonders if Frisk remembered... If they remembered all the times they creamed everyone, and if so how could they feel so safe with Sans. 

T oriel of course had been on San's mind before the resets. God visting that door had been his favorite part of the day. He remembers after reading Paps his stories, he'd teleport to the door and knock his heart out, only to been answered by something different everyday. His favorite was "Knock it off!" Followed by some of her amazing laughter. He loved to be the one to made her laugh. 

He was hopeless. 

He arrived at the acident Seeing a very confused looking Papyrus, a very sad looking Asgore being consuled by... 

Toriel 

Great.. 

He reluctantly reached his brother and scratches the back of his skull.

"SANS YOU KNOW I'M CABLE OF DRIVING SAFELY, I EVEN REMEMBERED MY SIGNAL LIGHT." 

Sans steps behind the sports car. "The car isn't trashed but from the look of this someone hit you with full force."

"YES THATS PRECISELY WHAT HAPPENED! SOME BONEDOGGLER IMPACTED MY BACKSIDE WHEN I LEAST EXPECTED IT" 

"Papyrus, Bro your replacement swears are adorable but it would be easier to say some dickhead  hit you in the ass" 

"NONSENSE BROTHER, WHY BREAK 30 SWEAR FREE DAYS, WHEN I AM DOING SO WELL." 

"What about when you stubbed your toe this morning?" 

"YOU HEARD THAT?!!" 

"Ah! fuck! Piece of fuckin shit! Ack my toe!, and Then you told me to come pick up my fuckin Textbooks.


	9. Meeting Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the chapter title

Mettaton insisted on taking you somewhere over the top, but you told him everything pricy had been located up town.

The two of you eventually settled on a nearby Starbucks not too far from campus.  
You decided on doodling random anime faces on a napkin.  
"So I've told you enough about me my dear, what about yourself?" He talks with livid hand moments, something that's expected from someone with a personality as lively as his.  
"Tell me exactly what screams ____ !"  
"There's not much to tell really.."  
"Nonsense, there must be something!!; perhaps your art career, any majors you're aiming for?"

Your eyes light up at the mention of your future career.  
"Oh! Well im going for a major in animation and minor in character design!"  
"I even started a youtube channel back in 8th grade which has earned about...180 subscribers?" "It's kinda sad yeah..but I don't exactly have the best software now since adobe is being stingy about letting people just buy the software, long story short I can't afford to pay off student loans and pay for Adobe apps every month."  
"I see..what about the student teacher discount?" He seems involved in what you're saying; truly listening and not just withstanding the conversation.  
"That's only valid for one year and I already used it last year."  
The Starbucks employee calls your names for your drinks.  
Mettaton had ordered a latte, while you had just gotten some hot chocolate.  
"I'll be fine with paying for one app for awhile though, hopefully I can find a better job soon"

"Where do you work?"  
"I'm self employed at the moment."  
You were relived he decided to leave it at that.  
But you weren't sure if there was just something about Mettaton or going so long without someone to talk to about things.  
"I moved to the city to try being independent somewhere my mom couldn't baby me...she worries to much."  
"It's a mother's instinct to worry."  
"No its not just that -"

Mettaton's phone begins to ring.  
"Hold that thought darling,it's papyrus"  
"What is with theses names I don't know..." You grumble.  
Once he answers a booming voice comes the phone making Mettaton draw back his ear.  
"Papy?"  
"Well that's a relief...Oh no, we're actually not too far from you then!"  
"____ and I are at Starbucks"  
"Yes Papyrus I have a young lady with me right now."  
"She can't wait to meet you too!"  
"I said nothing about meeting people!"  
"She says bye"  
"Lies!" You hiss.  
He hangs up the phone with a devilish smile.  
"What ja go an do that for!"  
"Remember what I said just before we got to your class?"  
"Nope not a word"  
"All you need is a few good friends."

The two of you sit for awhile until the door chimes of the store are rattled a little bit too loud.  
You see a tall massive skeleton enter to room, along with..Sans?  
Mettaton beams when he sees him and attacks him with a hug.  
The taller skeleton scoops him off the ground and begins hugging him close. Awwww...never have you seen a more strange and beautiful pair before you.  
"Papy! You made it!!....and you brought Sans.."  
"Sup"  
His face darkens as Papyrus sets him down.  
"BUT OF COURSE I BROUGHT SANS! HE CAME TO ALSO MEET OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND."  
Sans just grins and walk over to you.  
"Sure did Bro"  
He holds out his hand.  
"Hey, Shorty I'm Sans"  
You seem genuinely confused but you decide to play along with whatevers happening.  
"Nice to meet you Sans."  
Sans is shoved to the side rather comically.  
"HELLO SMALL HUMAN I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS"  
This one...a shouter he be.  
"Uh..hey Papyrus I'm just ____"  
"JUST ____? WHAT AN INTERESTING TITLE"  
You don't bother correcting the skeleton.

"Welp Mettaton ive met him now if excuse me id like to go..um"

Do you even know? Think ____ think...

"Do you even know?" Holy shit you are obvious, Sans gives you a look that says im sorry we dont accept bullshit as currency here please pay with actual commitment and socialism.

"I honestly have no clue, how do you guys propose we spend the next few hours." You fuckin suck at saying no especially when the tall one is making those puppy eyes...sockets?

"Well im glad you asked ____ darling cause were going shopping!" Mettaton squeals.

"No" Sans frowns "I didnt come back with Paps just to watch you splurge"

"Then why the hell did you come back Sans?" Mettaton snaps.

"Had nothing better to do" He muttered.

"The idea sounds nice Mettaton but im not exactly at the point of my budget to where i can shop right now."

"But i could pa-"

"Im not letting you buy me anything"

"HMMF!" He pouts.

"We always could go to grillbys"

"YOU ALWAYS FUCKING PICK GRILLBYS SANS!"

Sans shrugs.

"At least you wont have to worry about anyone paying for ya"

"DAMNIT SANS THE HUMAN DOESNT EVEN KNOW YOURE CHEAP YET DONT FUCK THIS UP EARLY"

Mettaton pulls out a jar full of cash. "Sans mine is full hes gonna have to use yours"

Sans also pulls out a jar. "That'll be 3 bucks a'please"

Papyrus grumbles as he dropped 3 dollars in the jar.

"Maybe if you cursed as much as Papyrus here we could go shopping..." Mettaton whined.

"I'll get worse as i warm up to you people i promise.

Papyrus picks this moment to make a starling gasp

"What!" You shout fearing for you life.

He snaches up your lazy napkin drawing.

"INCREDIBLE! METTATON YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HUMAN WAS AN ARTIST!"  
Sans also leans in to look at your your latest "Masterpiece".  
"She is quite good isn't she?" He says proudly.  
"Guys it's literally trash compared to my usual work"  
Sans breaks out into a fit of laughter.  
"What's so..." You think about it for a moment.  
"Ooooooooh..."  
"I'm sorry Paps I just can't hold back anymore" he wheezed.  
He takes the napkin and waves it around.  
"Yeah Shorty you got a real knapkin for art!"  
He howls not caring who stares.  
You can't help yourself and giggle a bit too.  
"Pfffft that was bad."  
Papyrus looks lost in thought.  
Mettaton looks like he's about to bang his head on the table.  
"TRASH..." Papyrus mutters  
"THAT'S IT !" He squeals.  
"What's it"  
"Don't cha mean trash's i-  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP SANS!"  
"Kay"  
"WE SHOULD TAKE YOU TO MEET UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!  
Shit ____ now you have to meet people.  
"WHO'S MORE TRASHIER THAN THOSE TWO!?"  
Mettaton looks pleased with this.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea" Sans agreed.  
You should have stuck with shopping, or whatever the fuck grillby's is, but nope you're gonna meet more people.  
More people to let into your life and have fun with...  
You do believe in second chances so maybe this will work out.


End file.
